1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to the field of electronics, and in particular to housings for electronic equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for allowing cooling air to flow from a housing unimpeded while attenuating the level of sound and electromagnetic radiation that emanates from the housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer housing designers are faced with a dilemma. Most computers need to be cooled by internal fans, which are noisy. At the same time, most computers generate electromagnetic noise (interference) from their internal clocks, busses, power supplies, etc. While cooling is critical for computers, it is also important to minimize the amount of inherent noise and electromagnetic radiation that escapes from the housing. That is, while optimal cooling might be achieved if the computer had no enclosed housing, this would be noisy and prevent ElectroMagnetic Compatibility (EMC), due to the amount of electromagnetic noise that would emanate from the computer. Conversely, if the housing were a solid box, then there would be no cooling air flow outside the housing, which would ultimately result in a heat-induced failure of the computer. What is needed, therefore, is a mechanism that permits unimpeded air flow to pass through the housing, while keeping sound and electromagnetic noise contained within the housing.